Evil spirit part II
by yugiohgirl12345
Summary: You've seen the first right? well here's the seconed and it's the other way around! YXY


**animelover:Guess who's back yep it's me and I brought my friends from my other storys meet sakura and shade from Demon Heart and they are the funny people like me that talk a the top** **and the bottom!**

** Sakura:What I am a charecter in that story and one of those funny people and trust me I have the motove to kill you right now**

**shade: Don't worry about her cause I know that she is NUTS and I have to work with her **

**animelover: I feel sorry for you**

**shade: I know**

I Think I'm In Love  
  
**Yugi's Pov  
**  
"So you read the first one which was harsh and depressing but this one is the other way around so enjoy the story."  
  
**End Pov**  
  
"Yawn yugi wake up it's time to get ready for school."  
  
"Can't you just call me in sick."  
  
"Why would I do that."  
  
"Cause I told you to."  
  
"Fine if you won't get up you have no breakfast especially when I made you're favorite."  
  
"I'm in."  
  
Yugi raced down stairs sat down at the table and stared gobbling down his fave breakfast PANCAKES!!!!! After he was done yami gave him his backpack and yugi was off to school yep as you can see yami has changed for the better.  
  
**Yami's Pov  
**  
"Oh yugi you are so cute and you're beautiful eyes just wait a second am I falling for him?"  
  
"Well I don't know for sure but I think I am."  
  
**Yugi's Pov**  
  
"Man what's with me today I just feel so weird inside when I look at yami."  
  
"Do I....."  
  
"No no I can't I'm a guy and he's a guy."  
  
"But I still don't know why I'm feeling like this."  
  
**End Pov**  
  
**Later on that day  
**  
"Hey yugi how was school?"  
  
"Ok I guess."  
  
"I have some home work to do so I'll be up in my in my room."  
  
"Um I was wondering yugi if every Friday we could go out together for a change?"  
  
"Sure ok and we can start this Friday which is a week from now."  
  
"Hey yami."  
  
"Oh anzu I didn't see you coming what is it?"  
  
"Um well you know about when you asked if I loved you and I....I do love you and I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me?"  
  
"Yeah sure I'd love to."  
  
"Um I'll phone you when I have a time when we can go."  
  
"Ok then see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**Later on that week**  
  
School was out for the summer and tomorrow was Friday the day yami and yugi were going out.  
  
"Hey yugi."  
  
"Hey yami."  
  
"Um yami I......I"  
  
ring ring ring  
  
"Hello oh hi anzu."  
  
"Hey I have the time tomorrow at 6:00 ok be there."  
  
"But I'm..."  
  
"It's settled then bye."  
  
The next day  
  
"So yami I was thinking that we could go out for dinner then see that movie that we wanted to see so how does that sound?"  
  
"Well about that um why don't you meet me at The Keg at 6:00."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Aw I feel so bad doing this but I have to."  
  
"I better go and get anzu so we can start our date."  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Hi yami let's go.'"  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To the theater of course ."  
  
"Oh."  
  
At the keg  
  
Yugi was sitting own at the keg checking his watch waiting for yami to show up but he didn't. So yugi decided to ask the waiter if yami had shown up yet but they said they haven't seen yami yet.  
  
**Yugi's Pov**  
  
"Where are you yami."  
  
"Oh just thinking of you makes my stomach flutter."  
  
"I am falling for him and I do love him but I'll never be able tell him never."  
  
**End Pov**  
  
"That was a great movie yami let's go out for dinner."  
  
"Um ok where are we going?"  
  
"The Keg you know the steak house come on let's go!" Yugi's Pov  
  
"Hey is that yami?"  
  
"It is, he stuck me up."  
  
"He....he stuck me up and I've been waiting for this day all week."  
  
"And he did this to me I'm going home."  
  
**Yami's Pov**  
  
"Hey that's yugi and where is he going."  
  
"Oh no I screwed up again first beating him up and now this maybe I should go away but that will make it worse."  
  
"I better go and say sorry."  
  
But yugi had all ready token off.

**Sakura: I'm only crazy when i'm not in the story but i'm not and I should go back into my own story so bye and read it pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**shade: I should go too, bye!**

**animelover: mabye we'll see them again one day but for now review**


End file.
